


Nightmare

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Hermione has a nightmare.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Eater Express's 31 Halloween Prompts  
> day 2 prompt: Thorfinn Rowle / Hermione Granger / "Trick or Treat?" / "I was counting all my candy when all of a sudden..."
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/dTBclwm.jpg)

Hermione was lost in a swirl of the nonsensical.

She'd been at the Department of Mysteries with Harry and their friends. She'd recognised Death Eaters from their wanted posters. Thorfinn Rowle, Antonin Dolohov, Bellatrix Lestrange. Their faces grew large in her mind's eyes and swirled around her. Rabastan Lestrange's head, shrinking to that of a baby and then returning to its original size.

It reminded her of the tale of Sleepy Hollow and the headless horsemen. The ghosts at school and Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday feast on Halloween. Rabastan's baby's head reminded her of pumpkins and a weird American telly show she saw when she was younger. "I was counting my candy when all of a sudden..." the high-pitched story echoed in her head.

Thorfinn Rowle, his crazy eyes and wild, dirty, bloody mane of blond hair, was in her face. "Trick or treat?" he taunted. Purple fire roared around her and in his eyes. There was pain in her chest and she gasped awake.

She was staring at the ceiling of the hospital wing. Beside her, sleeping in the low candlelight was Remus Lupin, looking as ragged as she felt. How did she get here?


End file.
